Campfire
by Sailor Leo
Summary: Lucca can never get her privacy with a stuckup King of Mystics bothering her. Perhaps a little Battle of the Egos can show who's in charge.


Authors Note: Thanks to Pfunk for editing.

Campfire 

by Sailor Leo

It was a happy time for all. The fighters could not have been more pumped to fight Lavos. 

Our heroes had been training for many days, honing their skills and power, and learning new attacks to fight the evil, sinister Lavos. After weeks of training, and saving different people and different times, the varied freedom fighters had decided to take one day off to relax the body and the mind, before going to meet their destiny.

We now travel to the meeting and relaxing place the vigilantes usually hang out in. A small forest clearing in the year 1000. 

A young (well, as young as one can look, for an age of 19), purple-haired girl was working on a silver machine with wings. Sweat dripped down her nose, as she worked tirelessly, unaware of the setting sun behind her. She pushed up her glasses with her index finger, leaving a black streak of grease on her face. She was unaware of this, as the girl was vastly comprehending the concept of the time traveling machine known as Epoch. The girl, Lucca, knew that the Epoch was ahead of her time, but her inquisitive mind, and curious nature had driven her to see what could be discovered on the concept of time travel.

Lucca shook her head, and she gently lifted off her helmet and placed it next to her. Her soft locks of violet had barely brushed her shoulders. Her hair had grown within the past few months. Time travel had done that to her. She never really had time to cut it. She made a mental note to get around to it as soon as she could. But for now, she had more important matters to attend to.

Lucca picked up her screw driver, and with her long, nimble (yet somewhat calloused) fingers, began to unscrew another piece of the Epoch. She was so immersed in her task that she did not notice the grass bending under the heavy footfalls of two heavy black boots, or a cape brushing the ground behind it. 

"We need you to make a fire, helmet head. A light source is needed and the animals keep coming. So quit your messing with the Epoch and make us a fire." a low voice growled. Lucca dropped her screwdriver in surprise and made a slight jump. She gritted her teeth as she turned her head slowly. Even though she was sitting on the ground, and Magus was towering five and a half feet above her, she somehow managed to look down upon him with contempt.

"You can do Fire. Light it yourself, Fangy." she hissed through clenched teeth. Magus folded his arms and stood up straight, trying to give off an aura of higher authority. 

"Lighting the fire is a servants job. Since there are no servants around, someone as lowly as you should be able to do it. So get up and make us a fire." he ordered. Luccas eyes lit up as a particularly evil thought struck her mind. She calmly wiped off the grease off of her face with the back of her sweater sleeve. She removed her outer vest carefully, and folded it up next to Epoch, taking her time, much to Magus' annoyance. He tapped his foot impatiently. Lucca smiled with such sugar sweetness that Magus knew that she was sarcastic. 

"Ok, Magus," she said sweetly, yet dripping with sarcasm, "I'll light your fire." Magus smiled smugly, yet his eyes showed confusion. Luccas smile turned into a frown as she flicked her wrist and muttered an incantation. Magus looked around, wondering where the fire was. And then he smelled it. Burning cloth. He felt an incredible heat at the back of his legs. His cape was on fire! He quickly ripped it off and beat it out of his cape by smashing it into the damp earth from the previous days shower. Lucca snickered, somewhat amused, before turning back to the Epoch.

After Magus had smothered the flames from his cloak, he turned to Lucca. She was back working on the Epoch as if he had never come into his presence. He seethed in anger. Nobody had ever defied him as such. Somewhere, deep down, Magus would have respected her rebellious nature, but not now. He had pride to recover. He stomped over to Lucca in strong, angry strides. He grabbed her by the shoulder and lifted her up to his height with ease. She let out a surprise squeak at the sudden action, but her face soon hardened, as she reached for her gun in her belt. With his free hand, Magus knocked away her hand from the belt and grabbed her gun.

"How can you even fight Lavos if you can't defeat me?" he asked. 

"He has no hands, for one thing," Lucca stated knowingly. Her eyes showed fear, but her face showed a mask of determination. "Now let me down." she said. Magus did so, but he did not leave. He shoved her up into the a nearby tree. This time, Lucca did not hide her fear.

"Let me go!" she said in a high pitched voice. She struggled to kick him, but he pinned her legs with his knees. Lucca looked positively terrified. Magus grinned. Her fear made his chest pound with adrenaline.

"You will treat me with respect, four-eyes. I am royalty. I am higher than you, and don't you forget that!" he hissed.

"What have you ever done to earn my respect?" she asked harshly. "It's not as if you'd ever do the same for me, you blue-haired freak!"

"At least I don't have to rely on science to get me power, weakling,"

"At least I know science and have a social life, dumbass!" 

"I don't need friends to rely on my power,"

"No, of course not. You only need a sister to obsess over and cry to whenever your alone."

"SHUT UP!" Magus all but shouted, as he shoved her harder into the tree. A few leaves fell from the large trunk above them. Lucca grinned. She had hit a weak spot.

"Your sisters the only girl you'll ever love, huh? Does that mean you like guys? Let me guess, you turned Glenn into a Frog because you wanted Cyrus to yourself? You killed Cyrus because it was an 'If I can't have him, nobody can!' deal? Am I close?" she asked mockingly. Magus's red eyes blazed. 

"How dare you...I have never been so insulted..."

"Yea, well get used to it, Maggy. And I'm afraid that there are no available men with us here. Well...you COULD turn Frog back..." she said, putting her index finger to her cheek, pretending to think. "Or..."

"I'M NOT GAY!" Magus said, shaking her even harder. 

"Then prove it!" Lucca shot back without thinking. 

"Fine!" Magus shot back. He pulled Lucca from the tree and held her close to his chest. He leaned over and pressed his lips onto hers. His lips devoured hers, as he ran his tongue over his lips and into her mouth. His tongue mingled and danced with her own, promising more. Luccas eyes widened in shock. Something told her to stop him, to slap him away, to do something. But it felt so good! Magus, determined to prove to Lucca how much of a man he was, circled one of his arms around her waist, and with his free hand, easily shook off his glove. He ran his fingers through her silky lavender hair, and down her back, and onto her backside. Lucca let out a soft sigh. Magus smiled, as he tenderly broke the kiss. 

"What do you think of that, Pyro?" he asked smugly. Lucca scowled. He made her feel so good. He made her want him more. And she hated it when anyone made her feel something against her will.

"Jerk..." she muttered. Magus laughed sinisterly. He let her go and turned around. He calmly picked up his cape and swung it over his left shoulder. He looked over his right shoulder.

"I don't care what you think of me, Lucca, as long as you know who's in higher power." he said, a small smile forming at the edge of his lips. He turned and walked back into the woods. "And I guess your too weak to make the fire. Maybe I should make it instead, so you wouldn't have to digress from your husband that you call Epoch." he called back. Luccas brow furrowed in anger. She picked up her screwdriver at the side of her feet and threw it at his retreating back. Magus turned around and smiled at her, catching the screwdriver in his left hand

"I HATE YOU!" she yelled. "SELF-CENTERED OBNOXIOUS PIG! DON'T EVER MESS WITH ME AGAIN! I THINK I'M GONNA PUKE!". Lucca resisted the urge to go up to him and punch him in the face. .

"Then why didn't you stop me?" he asked calmly. Luccas face turned bright red as she clenched her fists at her sides. He stared at her for a few moments, expecting a retort, but was rewarded with silence. He turned around, softly chuckling to himself. Maybe the little four-eyed nerd wasn't so bad after all.

~~~

SD Sailor Leo prances around the room.

SD Leo: MY FIRST FANFIC IN MONTHS! Thanks to the inspiration from my lovely friends at mIRC, and K-Chans Aeris couplings webgroup. 

Magus: For once you got me in character instead of being a love-struck fool...

Sailor Leo: Can it _Maggy_. It'll get better.

SD Schala: When will you update more on Just Hungry?

Sailor Leo: When I get a little fairy that sits on my shoulder and says "WRITE MORE! I 

WANT TO SEE SOMETHING HAPPEN!"

Lucca: -holds up Leo's "Please Review" sign and walks off-


End file.
